Transylvania
Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, The Villagers even told them to beware The Moon, The Castle called Bran Castle where The Monsters live is still pure Evil, The Wolves Howl at Night, The Monsters Terrorizes The Villagers who live in The Village called Biertan, The Villagers Live in Fear, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Monsters Transylvania is one of the most Haunted places in all of Europe why because Monsters live in a Castle called Bran Castle in The Country of Transylvania, The Gypsies in Town believe in The Supernatural who Haunts the Castle and Warn People not to go to the Castle but they ignore them because Americans don't believe in The Supernatural, Count Dracula The Vampire King, The Frankenstein Monster, Prince Imhotep The Living Mummy, Jack Griffin The Invisible Man, Elsa The Bride of Frankenstein, Lawrence Talbot The Wolf Man, Erique Claudin The Phantom, Quasimodo The Hunchback and The Gill Man Live together in Bran Castle in Transylvania, They Terrorize People by seeking Blood, Flesh and Carnage, They are called The Gods and Monsters also known as The Kings and Queen of All Monsters, The Carpathians are dangerous because of The Monsters and The Wolves that roam in The Woods at Night during The Full Moon, The People tell Travelers to Beware The Moon, Dracula Transform himself into a Vampire Bat and He can even Hypnotize his victims, Imhotep The Mummy can take the form of Sand and he can stab people with his Egyptian Knife, Lawrence Talbot is Cursed under The Full Moon and Transforms into a Werewolf, The Monsters live in Transylvania for many centuries, many people have gone to The Castle and none were seen again, The Monsters who live in The Castle have a Laboratory, Bedroom, Library, dining room, hallways, dungeon and bed rooms, a Gypsy Fortune Teller named Maleva foretells The Future with her Crystal Ball in her gypsy wagon in The Carpathians, Count Dracula, The Frankenstein Monster, The Mummy, The Invisible Man, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolf Man, The Phantom, The Hunchback and The Gill Man's Castle Their home is in The Carpathians, The Monsters became Heroes in The Year 1944 when They fought against The German Nazis in World War 2, Transylvania is still Haunted, The Gypsies still believe in The Supernatural and Dracula, Frankenstein, Mummy, Invisible Man, Bride of Frankenstein, Wolf Man, Phantom and The Gill Man still wander The Countryside and The Earth Today in Modern time, Beware of The Castle at Night ignore the warning from the villager and the victims will meet their doom at The Hand of Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy, The Invisible Man, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolf Man, The Phantom, The Hunchback and The Gill Man who live at The Castle in Transylvania even Today so be warned ignore their warnings and The Monster will get their Next Victims, The Monsters are also being protected by The Government who Protects The Supernatural, at Night The Thunder Storm roar very terrifying, The Wolves howl in The Carpathians, The Werewolf Howls at The Full Moon outside on top of The Castle where The Monsters Live, Dracula is very Thirsty for The Human Blood which he Craves so Much, The Monsters will Hunt in The Woods and Attack The Village, The Woods and Castle in Transylvania are very Dangerous so Beware of Dracula, The Frankenstein Monster, The Mummy, The Invisible Man, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolf Man, The Phantom, The Hunchback and The Gill Man live in The Castle or They'll seal their Human Victims Doom at The Hands of The Monsters.